The Letter
by Lonely God
Summary: When Will gets Alyss' letter telling him she loved him, he doesn't waste any time heading up to Redmont. Rated M for sex scene. Will/Alyss.


**Author's note**

**Hey everyone. I haven't uploaded anything in a while due to this story stretching my mind to its limits (due to the fact I'm judging pretty much all of the feelings at the end through other stories I have read and guesswork). Also I have been making fan videos as well. Anyway, no-one wants to hear about my life story. RANGER'S APPRENTICE IS NOT OWNED BY ME! RA and all respective characters belong to John Flanagan.**

**This story is an X-rated fanfic for when Will gets Alyss' letter telling him she loves him. Sex at the end, so if you don't want to read that then DON'T READ THE STORY! Enjoy, and R&R. Also if you have any suggestions/requests then feel free to pm me.**

The sound of hooves clattering rang through the night. People looked out from the inn wondering what was going on, but as the rider raced past the inn, decided that it was none of their business and got back to their meals and drinks. The hooded rider soon arrived at Seacliff castle.

"Who goes there?" The cry that came from the battlements was informal, but still got the message across. Especially when backed by the lowering of crossbows. The hooded figure smiled at how the soldiers were improving since the Skandian appearance not that long ago. He then reached up and flicked the cowl of his cloak back.

"Ah, Ranger Will! Won't be a moment!" The guard called. The gate was quickly opened and Will urged his horse through. Tying Tug off at the stables, Will was met by one of the pages and informed that the Baron had been alerted to Will's obvious rush and was expecting the young Ranger in the main hall. Will walked quickly to the main hall where the Baron, knights and ladies and everyone else were eating dinner. They all looked up and paused in their eating and conversations to watch as Will made his way to the top table.

"So, Ranger? What's the problem?" The Baron looked a bit nervous about Will's clear agitation.

"Sir, I have to go away. A bit over a week maybe."

"Anything you can tell me about?" The Baron asked.

Will was unsure if he should tell the Baron about why he was leaving. He decided to take the safer option. "No sir. Sorry."

"Very well. How long until you leave?"

"Right away, sir. Tug is ready and waiting and I'm already packed."

The Baron was clearly disappointed with the rush, but he knew that the Rangers answered to their Corps Commandant, who answered directly to the King. He reasoned that if Will was leaving with no notice like this, it must be important. Will doubted that the Baron would be too pleased if he knew the real reason.

"Then I will look forward to your return." As Will left the hall, he was aware of many eyes following him, wondering what the mysterious Ranger was up to.

Three days later and Will looked out to his destination. Redmont castle stood in the distance. Will gave Tug a rest before setting off again. As he rode through the woods he had a second thought. Instead of going straight to the castle, he took a side path. Soon arriving at a small cabin in the woods, Will chuckled to himself as Tug and the horse in the stables greeted each other. As Will dropped the reins – he knew that Tug wouldn't wander far – the door to the cabin opened.

"I see you gave me plenty of warning." Will grinned at his old mentor's sarcasm.

"Nice to see you again too, Halt." Halt raised a single eyebrow. Will climbed onto the veranda and gave Halt a bear hug, which was returned.

"By the look of Tug, you're not here for a chat." Halt said as he invited his old apprentice into the cabin. "You've been travelling hard out."

Will grinned nervously, unsure of how his old mentor would take it. He decided that if anyone should know, it was Halt. Will reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. Halt took it and began to read aloud.

"_Dearest Will,_

"_I trust this letter finds you well and happy._

"_Lady Pauline is keeping me busy but she gave me some time off to entertain Horace last week. He was visiting for one of his swordsmanship classes. He said to give you his best he was here, I told him about a strange dream I keep having. We're back in the tower and I have Keren's sword in my hand and he's telling me to hurt you and I can't refuse him. But then you say the most amazing and wonderful thing and it completely breaks his hold over me._

"_Horace says it might not be a dream. He believes it's a memory. I wish with all my heart that he's right, and that you did say what I think you said. He also told me that people like you and me spend too much time thinking things over and not enough time just coming out and saying them. I think he's right. Write to me please and tell me what you did say. In the meantime, I'll take Horace's advice and just say it myself. _

"_I love you._

"_Alyss."_

Halt looked up as he finished. The two Rangers just sat there, in silence for a minute. Then Halt's face broke into a smile. For Will, this was the first time he had ever seen the older man smile.

"Well, Will. I can see what brought you up here so fast. Don't worry, I won't tell Crowley about it." Halt said.

"Thanks, Halt."

"No problem. You want me to ask Pauline to let Alyss off for a few days?" Will nodded, grateful for his former mentor's help and discretion.

Will started back outside, saying that he should get on with it, but Halt stopped him saying that he needed to go to the castle anyway and wouldn't mind the opportunity to catch up with his Will. As they rode together Will told Halt about how, after the Skandian issue, all the slackness had been picked up and now Seacliff would be able to defend itself. Halt in turn told about Jenny preparing to get a place of her own to work at instead of staying at Redmont castle.

The sun had painted the sky into a riot of different colours for the sunset when Halt and Will started up the hill upon which Redmont Castle stood on. The sergeant at the gate saw the Ranger cloaks and ordered the gate opened without question. As they tied their horses at the tables Halt turned to Will.

"You know that you're not going to be able to head straight to see her."

Will couldn't help but grin. "Yes, Halt. Thankfully your training has taught me how to talk to barons."

Halt raised his eyebrow, his usual substitute for a smile. "Just don't forget; senior first."

Will grinned cheekily. "Of course I won't forget that. My song helps."

Halt glared at his former apprentice. "If you start singing Greybeard Halt again I will have to get Crowley to give you more first year apprentices at the next Gathering."

Will groaned at the prospect. "Alright! I promise I won't sing Greybeard Halt where anyone other than Alyss can hear.

Will noticed a large dun battle horse at the stables. A horse he recognised easily. "Horace is here?"

Halt looked at Kicker. "I thought I would leave that for you to figure out. See how fast you were." Will noticed the eyebrow.

After a long conversation with Baron Arald about Will's business in Redmont, which Will carefully deflected, he and Halt finally left the Baron's study. They walked on to Redmont Battleschool training area. Even before they opened the large doors onto the sword ring, they heard Horace's voice yelling out at the trainees. When they went out into the training area containing the large ring, they saw a pair of novices duelling each other, with Horace standing at the edge and picking up the many flaws in their technique. It didn't take long for the young knight to notice his two friends standing in the background – that is, since their hoods were off. Horace knew that if the hoods were on, he would have no hope of seeing them. Leaving the pair of swordsmen to whacking each other, Horace walked over to Halt and Will. Leaving the two duellists to continue trying to whack the other across the head with the training swords, Horace walked up to his friends.

"Will! What are you doing here?" Horace asked gleefully, gripping the young Ranger in a bear hug, which Will returned with enthusiasm.

When released, Will pulled out the letter.

"It's from Alyss, isn't it?" At his best friend's nod, Horace laughed. "Will, she's had you hooked since the Kalkara. If not earlier. I know what's in that letter, and I think it's about time." Will laughed along. After a few more minutes if idle chatter, Horace declared that he should get back to teaching the novices.

When he turned away, he looked back over his shoulder. "If I don't see you and Alyss at dinner, then I promise to make sure they don't send a search party!" Will blushed at that remark. He and Halt turned away from the practice ring, allowing Horace to continue his work, and headed towards the Couriers' area of Redmont keep.

The two Rangers had just entered the Couriers' section of the keep when they almost literally ran into Lady Pauline as they turned a corner.

"Good evening, Halt. Good evening Will." She said with a smile.

After Will and Halt had made their replies, Will couldn't contain himself. "Excuse me, Lady Pauline, but could you please tell me where I could find Alyss?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to please just call me Pauline? And Alyss is working with George Carter at the moment." Without another word, Will turned around and dashed off. A few seconds later he returned.

"Sorry, La- Pauline, but where are they working?"

Pauline laughed, "In Alyss' room."

Once more without another word, Will dashed off, this time in the direction of Alyss' room. When he was gone, Halt and Pauline looked at each other and grinned.

"She's been very distracted the past few days." said Pauline. "Now I know why."

Halt chuckled. "As long as Crowley doesn't hear about Will just buggering off from Seacliff to come see her, everything should work out well." Pauline laughed. "By the way, Pauline, I promised Will I would ask if you could let Alyss off for a few days."

Still chuckling, Pauline agreed.

It didn't take Will very long to reach Alyss' room. Hearing voices on the other side, he took a deep breath before knocking. The door was quickly opened by Alyss, and when she saw who it was knocking, a delighted grin spread on her face.

"Will! How lovely to see you!" She exclaimed, leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips.

Will smiled and wrapped his arms around the tall girl's waist. "It's great to see you too, Alyss." The two just stood there for a full minute, oblivious to anything around them, until Alyss remembered that George was still in the room.

Stepping away from Will, she looked at George. "Maybe we could finish this another time?"

George stifled a laugh and agreed, greeting Will on his way out. When he was out, Alyss closed the door while Will sat down in the seat recently vacated by George.

"Why didn't you send a note you were coming up to Redmont?" Alyss asked.

Will gave a laugh; "Because I could get here faster." Then he pulled out the letter.

Before he could say anything else, Alyss put her finger over his lips. "I want you to tell me what you said in the tower.

Will looked deep into her eyes. "_Alyss. I love you. I always have._"

Before he could react, Alyss had her mouth against his. Unlike every other kiss they had shared, mild and gentle, this was wild and passionate. Will was stunned for a moment, but quickly regained his senses and kissed her back just as eagerly.

When they finally stopped for breath, Alyss whispered; "I love you, too, Will." With a cheeky smile, she added "I always have."

Alyss then stood up and held her hand out to Will. Without any hesitation, he took it. He was surprised when Alyss led him towards her bed. When she stood next to it, she turned around and pulled Will into another kiss filled with youthful passion. Their arms wrapped around each other quickly, pulling themselves together tightly. It was a little awkward, due to Will's head only coming a little past Alyss' chest, but she stooped a little to keep her lips on his.

Alyss soon fell backwards, falling onto the bed, and pulling Will down on top of her, both laughing before resuming the kissing. Caught up in the moment, and excited by Will's closeness, Alyss decided to take things up a notch. She slowly slid her hand up Will's shirt. She was quite pleased with the grunt of pleasure that escaped Will's lips at her touch.

As Alyss' hands roamed Will's chest, he rolled off her and lay on his side. Without having to use his hands to keep himself up, they were free to do whatever he wanted with them. One arm snaked around the back of Alyss' neck while the other went to her breast. Caught by surprise, Alyss couldn't hold back the small gasp of pleasure at Will's caress. He heard this, and knew that Horace had better keep his promise.

As Will's hand massaged her breast through her gown, Alyss wondered how much of this Will had planned. Her knowledge of the Will convinced her that none of it had been planned, and that he was simply caught up. She knew that if she pulled away or stopped him, he would not pursue it. But she knew she wouldn't stop him. And to firm her resolve to spend the night in Will's arms, she pulled her hands out from under his shirt, just to pull the shirt off and throw it into the corner.

In the couple of moments between the shirt coming off his head to their lips reclaiming each other, Alyss had time to have a look at Will's chest. While still skinny, she could see the muscles clearly. She also knew from what she had felt before the shirt was removed that those muscles were solid. Will's lips seeking hers pulled her away from the studying, and she responded to his kiss enthusiastically, reaching her hand down to rub the front of Will's trousers.

Will pulled away, hearing a grunt of disapproval from Alyss as he did so.

"Alyss, what are we doing?"

"Well, I'm no expert, but it looks like we're showing each other how much we love each other."

"But Alyss-"

"Don't 'but Alyss' me, Will Treaty! I know you love me, and I love you too. I have waiting so many years for you to accept that, and now that you have said it, I am not waiting another hour!"

Will met her eyes, and saw no hesitation there.

"Are you sure?"

Alyss couldn't help but laugh. "Do you think I wouldn't have stopped you earlier if I didn't want this?"

Will saw her point. Alyss saw in his face that he had accepted it, and pulled him closer.

"Will?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't you think that I'm a little overdressed at the moment?" She couldn't resist a soft chuckle at the nervous expression that flashed through his face.

Despite that, his hands fell to her ankles and sought the hem of her dress. With antagonizing slowness, he lifted the fabric up. First her legs were unveiled, but with a dissatisfied grunt he saw the shift under her dress.

"You'll have to get rid of that soon." said Alyss.

Will eventually removed the dress. Without a moment's hesitation he reached back down and started pulling up her shift. Alyss' excited laugh told him that he was pleased with the fact that he was no longer showing the nerves. It helped her with hers. Soon the shift was off, and she lay next to him completely naked. Alyss watched as Will's eyes drank in the sight of her body, and resisted the natural urge to cover herself.

While staring at Alyss' amazing body, Will heard her clear her throat. Unsure of what he did wrong, he looked up to her face. She indicated that he still had his pants on. He went to remove them, but stopped when she pushed his hands out of the way and started undoing the pants. When they were off, she threw them, without looking, into the pile of their clothes now lying on the foot of her bed.

With Will's pants now off, it was Alyss' turn to stare. From what Alyss had heard from the other girls in Redmont, the ones who brought guys to their beds regularly, she knew that Will was not big, yet not small either. She decided that he was just right. The sound of him clearing his throat reminded her that they didn't have all night. She decided that – seeing as he was once more rubbing her breasts, occasionally pinching her nipples to her delight – she would please him. Laying back on her bed next to Will, she reached down and started stroking his manhood.

Will moaned deeply at her touch. He knew that he should probably try to keep some of his mind, but as Alyss' fingers wrapped around his groin, he knew that there was no chance. Deciding that waiting would serve no purpose, he pulled a one of his hands from her breasts and reached down between Alyss' legs. Sliding his finger gently along the flaps of skin, he listened to Alyss' breath quicken with excitement – the same excitement that Alyss' movements were stirring in him.

"Inside!" Alyss gasped through the moans of pleasure Will was inducing.  
"Pardon?" he asked.

Alyss growled and instead of explaining, grabbed Will's hand and pushed it against her until his finger slid inside her womanhood. Completely brainwashed with excitement and anticipation, Will instantly began sliding his finger in and out, but never pulling it out completely. Soon, however, Alyss pulled away from his hand. Will looked quizzically at her, but she simply crawled down the bed until her face was level with his groin. Leaning forward, she slowly began licking Will's shaft. The feel of her soft, warm, wet tongue sliding all over his manhood was almost too much for him to bear.

She then wrapped her lips around it and began putting her whole mouth to work pleasuring Will. He ended up having to pull her away from his manhood. She tried to resist until he told her what the problem was. Alyss then laughed and laid down on her bed.  
"Your turn then?" she asked playfully  
"I guess so." Will replied in the same tone.

Without waiting, Will spread Alyss' legs apart and gave her womanhood a good long lick. Alyss groaned and told him to do it again, an order which he gladly followed. He felt Alyss' hands on the back of his head, weaving into his hair and holding him down there. Soon he had had enough of simply licking, and pushed his tongue into her opening. Alyss almost squealed in pleasure as Will's tongue probed her womanhood. Will saw how much it made her squirm, and began exploring inside her.

It didn't take long for Alyss' juices to begin flowing like a River. Will lapped up some of the liquid before it had even left Alyss' womanhood. Alyss grabbed a double handful of his hair and pulled him off. Will realized that it was time, and lifted his head to kiss her. Alyss passionately kissed him back, sliding her tongue into his mouth and tasting her own juices. Will then broke the kiss and climbed back onto the bed, positioning his manhood above her opening. He met her gaze, and saw no hesitation there.

"Make it fast please, Will." Alyss whispered, knowing that losing her virginity would hurt. But she also knew that Will was worth it.

Will granted her wish, thrusting into her hard and fast, tearing through her hymen. Alyss threw her head around, silently screaming, until her womanhood became used to the feel of Will inside her. Will didn't know how he knew, but he could tell that the pain had decreased. He began moving in and out, although never pulling all the way out. Slow and awkward at first, especially since Alyss began moving with him, they eventually got settled on a rhythm. Each time Will drove his manhood deep into her, Alyss let out a small whimper of pain and pleasure mixed together. Although as her body stretched and became familiar with the intrusion, the whimpers became more pleasure and less pain, which suited her just fine.

Unfortunately for both of them, it couldn't last forever. They both began reaching the end; their thrusts speeding up and becoming wilder as they started losing control, and both of them becoming louder in their moaning and grunting. Alyss came first, screaming in ecstasy as her body produced waves of pure pleasure coursing through her. Her womanhood contracted, squeezing Will, and her legs wrapped around him and pulled him deeper into herself. The pleasure also sent rivers of her juices flowing out around Will's manhood.

Will felt the liquids gushing around his groin, and felt her squeezing him both by pulling him deeper inside her and by tightening around his manhood. The effect was inevitable, and he followed her lead and released. With a final pump into her, he felt the semen shooting into her womanhood and mixing with her juices. Alyss could feel the stuff inside her, and made up her mind that she would be spending a lot more free time with Will.

"I love you." Will mumbled.

Alyss smiled, kissed him, and replied, "I love you, too."

Will was pleased with this, and when the kissing ended, laid his head on her shoulder, just above her breast. Neither of the two young lovers noticed the guard, summoned by Alyss' screaming, poked his head in the room and, seeing that the screaming had not meant "bloody murder" left quietly, although with a slight smile. Another guard stood waiting and asked what it was.

"It seems like Miss Mainwaring and Ranger Will finally admitted they loved each other." The other guard chuckled softly, and they both walked away as quietly as their armour would allow.

However being quiet was hardly a problem, as Will and Alyss were oblivious to the world, lost in their love and just being in each other's arms. It couldn't last forever though, and they eventually got up and went down to the kitchens, where a plate of food was waiting for them along with a note.

"_I didn't see you two at dinner, so I had some food set aside for you. And Will, you owe me. The guards were really curious as to your whereabouts and I didn't want to make things too embarrassing for the two of you. Horace."_

The couple blushed a little, but dug into the food, which had been kept warm near a fire. As soon as they were finished, they went straight back to Alyss' room. In the morning, they were both greeted with knowing smiles all around, and it seemed the entire castle knew about them. Baron Arald even made a joking comment asking Will if he wanted Alyss given a bigger room for when Will visited. Will couldn't help but blush every time one of these remarks was made, and was slightly jealous of the easy way that Alyss deflected the awkward questions and, in the company of the closer friends, answered cheekily. He managed to convince the baron that Alyss' room was fine, and fended off all the other questions, although when he wouldn't answer well enough for Halt and Horace, whom Will had the bad luck to run into both at the same time, they literally dragged him to Alyss, who laughed and answered well enough to satisfy them both. Will glared at her, but she kissed him and promised to make it up to him that night.

And that she did.

**Well, there you go. Will and Alyss finally professed their love for each other (took their bloody time about it too) and I can finally stop worrying about this story. And guys, there's way too few X-rated stories, and some should be done for Horace/Cassandra (Evanlyn)... looks like I got my work cut out for me. =/**


End file.
